pensées d'une minoritée
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: réflexion sur la vieillesse. Aucun gboys n'ai directement implqiué dna sl'histoire ce sont surtout les perso secondaire qui sont présent


Auteur : ChtiteElfie

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com      

Genre : Angst 

Muse : Shinny

Disclamers : G-boys pas à moi et chanson à Linda Lemay.

Coin de la béta : Si par le plus grand des hasards, les profs de Chtite venaient à lire ceci, je tiens à ce qu'ils sachent que je les hais !!! Parce que déjà qu'à cause d'eux, Chtite a presque plus le temps d'écrire, encore faut-il qu'ils s'amusent à lui donner des tonnes de devoirs et de tests, pour qu'elle n'ait même plus les quelques minutes nécessaire à la relecture de ses écrits ! C'est pas juste !!! Parce qui c'est qui se tape tout le boulot ? Qui c'est qui corrige toutes les fautes de frappe ? Qui c'est qui tente de redonner un sens aux phrases où y manquent des mots ? Qui ? C'est Kymoon ! Bon, je dis pas que je le fais pas de mon plein gré. Mais quand-même, je trouve que ses profs exagèrent !!! Voilà !

Sinon, cette fic est très bien. Je conseille juste d'éviter de la lire quand on est en déprime.

Note : Je remercie Kymoon d'avoir le courage de corriger mes fics sans relecture. Pitit explication. J'écris en phonétique dans ces cas là. Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? Enlevez, les accords, les virgules, parfois les majuscule, concordances des temps, en gros tout ce qui fait le français, et vous aurez une fic non corrigé de moi, rajoutez à cela que j'oublie d'écrire des mots pasque je pense déjà à la phrase suivante, et la on remercie Kymoon du fond du cœur ^^.

Note 2 : na suis pas déprimé ! Mais quand j'entends une ziq je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des idées de fics ^^0

Pensées d'une minorité

Aux quatre coins du monde, plusieurs personnes réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils avaient perdu. À ce que la guerre et l'âge leur avaient fait perdre. Ils repensaient à certaines choses qu'ils faisaient il y avait encore quelques années ou plus pour certains. 

_Depuis qu'on a vieilli   
Y a plus d'marchand de sable   
Assis au bord du lit   
Pour nous chanter ses fables   
Au début de la nuit   
Comme à l'aube de nos vies   
  
_

POV J 

La jeunesse avance et moi je vieillis. Ma vie derrière moi je n'ai plus que les souvenir. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un vieux grigou dans mon genre puisse avoir des regrets. Quelqu'un qui c'est fait robotiser pour retarder l'âge de sa mort ne devrait en avoir aucun. Pourtant quand je regarde le ciel, quand il est si tard que toutes les lumières sont éteintes, quand personne ne pense à moi, je vais à la fenêtre et recherche ces grains de sable qui dans mon enfance me faisait m'endormir. Aujourd'hui les songes ne sont plus comme hier. Rares sont les nuits où je ne pense pas avec inquiétude à mon Heero. Il n'est pas seulement l'un des derniers espoirs des colonies comme je voudrais le faire croire, il est aussi mon petit-fils dans un sens. Voilà que je me mets à la place du brave vieux grand-père qui aurait pris un gamin par charité. Mais après tout c'est ce que j'ai fait. Même si à l'époque je n'avais vu qu'un jeune gamin qui avait en apparence déjà eu un entraînement de soldat et qui pourrait me servir pour l'opération météore, maintenant ça a changé. Depuis que j'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour se débrouiller et qu'il y arrivait même mieux sans une pauvre carcasse comme moi derrière lui.  

Mais à partir de ce moment, il m'a aussi été impossible de m'endormir sans craindre pour sa vie. Au début je tentais de me convaincre que c'était à cause de sa valeur en tant que guerrier. J'ai bien vite déchanté en voyant que le dernier berné était bien moi-même. Je comprends les vieillards qui attendent paisiblement la paix maintenant. Ils savent qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de leur vie et qu'ils pourront s'endormir tranquillement.

_Depuis qu'on a vieilli   
Qu'on n'est plus fille et garçon   
On aime bien se rappeler   
Qu'on a vaincu les dragons   
On n'ose plus y rêver   
Les héros sont fatigués   
  
_

POV Treize 

Je suis jeune et pourtant déjà rongé par la vieillesse. J'ai envoyé des hommes a à la mort et en entraîne d'autre à les suivre. J'ai commandé des batailles en les sachant perdues d'avance, mais continuant à encourager mes hommes. Enfant je pensais que les colonels et les généraux, ces grands hommes tout décorés de médailles, étaient des héros qui faisaient tout pour sauver leurs hommes, qui faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour éviter les morts inutiles. Des hommes honorables en somme. Des héros à mes yeux. J'ai bien vite compris la réalité en devenant moi-même colonel. Le but n'est pas de sauver les hommes mais de gagner une guerre. On a beau se convaincre que les sacrifice sont nécessaires il vient un moment où on ne prend même plus la peine d'essayer de persuader sa conscience que l'on fait ça pour le bien d'une majorité. Les héros se sont alors épuisés et désormais ce ne sont plus à mes yeux que des statues de cire fondant près des volcans de la guerre. Après cette guerre je rejoindrai probablement le même monde que ces soldats qui sont morts pour moi, ne serait-ce que pour les laisser se venger.

_Y a pas de berceuse pour adultes   
Parce qu'on a voulu grandir   
On avale notre pilule   
On en a besoin pour dormir   
Parce qu'on s'est laissé vieillir   
  
_

POV G 

Je ne sais pas ce que devient mon petit Duo, mais je pense qu'il doit s'amuser. Il ne pense pas qu'à ça mais c'est majoritaire après les colonies pour lui. Peut-être veut-il éviter d'être comme moi et profiter de ce semblant d'enfance qu'on leur laisse. Je ne l'ai jamais réprimandé pour ça car cela n'aurait été que pure jalousie. Jalousie qu'il ait réussi à garder une partie d'enfance, alors que moi j'ai tout perdu de cette partie de ma vie. Cela n'est pas seulement parce que je suis trop vieux, c'est tout simplement parce que je me suis laissé vieillir. Duo le refuse et pour cela je l'admire. 

Je l'ai déjà vu dormir. Je n'ai plus douté que c'était un enfant  avant tout a à ce moment. Qui sait de quoi il a rêvé mais une chose sûre ça devait être doux et rassurant. Je suis devenu vieux quand j'ai arrêté de lutter contre la vieillesse.

  
_Y a pas d'berceuse pour les grands   
Parce qu'on a tous voulu fuir   
Ce qui reste en nous d'enfant   
On n'peut plus s'assoupir   
Avec ce tendre sourire   
Parce qu'on s'est laissé vieillir   
  
_

POV Sally 

Que deviennent ses jeunes pilotes. Voilà la question qu'on peut se poser. À n'importe quel moment je me la pose. Je suis un médecin et je connais donc leurs capacités à savoir plus grandes que la moyenne. Bien plus grandes. Mais seront-elles suffisantes pour les faire survivre à la guerre ? Seront-ils assez forts pour ne pas perdre leur enfance. Cette enfance que j'ai perdue quand j'ai commencé ma carrière militaire. Enfance et guerre ne sont pas compatibles. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Je souhaite qu'eux résiste à cette face de la guerre qui est de faire perdre toute innocence. Pour certains je n'ai pas d'inquiétude, du moins pas trop, pour les autres j'ai l'impression qu'il est déjà trop tard. Qu'ils se laissent vieillir est la chose la plus horrible qui pourrait nous arriver. Enfant on croit qu'être adulte ouvre toutes les portes, alors qu'elles en se ferment davantage. S'ils se mettent à vieillir, nous seront perdus. Ils ne croiront plus en leurs rêves et leur espoir partira. Ce serait la pire des choses. Voilà pourquoi je leur souhaite que cela ne leur arrive jamais. Cela revient à leur souhaiter bonne nuit.

_Depuis qu'on a vieilli   
Tous nos souvenirs figés   
Dans un album jauni   
Vont pas pour nous s'animer   
Pour redonner d'la vie   
À nos pauvres yeux cernés   
  
_

_Depuis qu'on a vieilli   
Et qu'on travaille pour payer   
Notre petit bout de paradis   
On rêve d'être bercé   
Par d'autres bras meurtris   
Pour un moment de répit   
  
_

POV Howard 

Où sont ces pilotes de gundams ? Quelque part dans cet univers ça c'est sûr. Plutôt que de les attendre le nez en l'air je vais aller voir dans le seul album photo que j'ai gardé. Comparez vieillard d'aujourd'hui au jeune homme d'hier pourrait s'avérer amusant. Ah ! Je l'ai retrouvé. Passons tout de suite au plus amusant. Nous voilà, nous les six savants fous à l'époque de l'université. On n'avait que quinze ans mais nous sommes des surdoués. Ça n'est pas pour rien que nous avons conçu les armures mobile ou du moins le premier prototype.

J avait déjà les cheveux blancs à l'époque et il n'avait déjà plus aucun éclat de jeunesse dans ses yeux. Sa pince n'était heureusement pas encore présente, nous étions déjà assez effrayants pour les autres élèves. On était plutôt pas mal je dois l'avouer. 

G avait déjà sa coupe au bol. Le pauvre a dû se voir attribuer pour surnom tous les noms de champignons possibles et imaginables. Pourtant il était bien foutu. Il ressemble un peu à son élève on change les yeux et quelques détails du visage et on y est. Mais l'apparence est différente de l'esprit. Lui aussi n'avait plus d'éclat dans les yeux comme nous tous. On était obnubilés par nos travaux. 

S et son célèbre nez cassé, qui est présent sur la photo. Je crois me rappeler que c'était le plus acharné. Impossible de le tirer de ses travaux. On a réussit une seul fois en lui promettant le tout nouveau logiciel qui venait de sortir. De ce côté il était encore gamin mais pour le reste…

O était celui qui faisait le plus peur je crois me rappeler. C'est qu'il est baraqué et il l'était encore davantage avant. Pas une armoire à glace, lui aussi était connu des filles pour son corps. Certains auraient du mal a à le croire si je leur disaient que nous étions assaillis à la Saint Valentin. Apparemment les filles se fichaient bien qu'on les repousse tour à tour. Enfin c'est pas maintenant qu'il faut penser à ce genre de choses.

H n'était pas encore enrobé à l'époque et sans la moustache avec du colorant sur les cheveux et des lentilles colorées on pourrait presque le prendre pour Heero. D'ailleurs nous aussi nous avions notre dose de collégiennes assoiffées de pauvres jeunes hommes que nous étions. 

Et moi dans tout ça ? Vous changez la chemise hawaïenne et tout ce qui va avec par un ensemble de cuir. J'étais le seul à m'occuper un tant soit peu de mes vêtements. Ça n'est pas pour ça que j'étais différent des autres bien au contraire. Tout aussi acharné de travail. Je crois que c'est à cause de notre statut de surdoué que nous sommes devenus ainsi. On avait envie de prouver que malgré nos apparences nous n'étions pas des jeunes blancs-becs. Résultat nous avons vieilli deux fois plus vite. Je ferais mieux de fermer cet album avant de déprimer.

C'est étrange, les pilotes aussi sont surdoués et pourtant ils ne cherchent pas à prouver leurs capacités. Je ne doute pas qu'ils ne souhaitent qu'une chose, une vie normale. Nous étions tout le contraire. Espérons qu'ils gardent cette ambition de vivre comme tout le monde. Ainsi ils pourront espérer garder un peu d'enfance en eux. Étrangement je ne doute pas trop. Quand la guerre ne sera plus là ils auront trop de chose à découvrir dans la paix qu'ils ne pourront s'empêcher de poser des yeux émerveillés dessus. Mais peut-être est-ce que je rêve après tout.

Y a pas de berceuse pour adultes   
Parce qu'on a voulu grandir   
On avale notre pilule   
On en a besoin pour dormir   
Parce qu'on s'est laissé vieillir  
  


POV Duo 

On a quel âge déjà ? 15 ans c'est ça ? D'apparence du moins. Venez faire un tour dans nos esprits et dites nous maintenant quel âge nous avons. 30, 40 pourquoi pas 50 ? On doit pas avoir moins ça c'est sûr. Nous avons tous autant que nous sommes, abandonné notre enfance au coin d'une ruelle, dans un gundam ou dans la mort. Je suis celui du groupe qui donne le plus l'impression d'être "normal". Mais nous ? Normaux ? Des adolescents banals ? Ouvrez les yeux ! Nous sommes vieux. Bien plus que certains centenaires. À chaque bataille dix ans nous filent entre les doigts pour se mélanger aux explosions, cris et bruits d'arme à feu. Une mission nous enlève d'autant plus d'années que le nombre de soldats à l'intérieur était important. Les apparences. Voilà la clé de tout. Voilà comment nous avons fait croire à nos profs qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à nous enlever innocence et adolescence. Mais tout cela est faux. Pour ma part je sais que je ne dors jamais que sur une oreille chez G pour pouvoir prendre une position d'enfant tranquille. Je me demande ce que serait sa tête s'il me voyait cauchemarder. S'il savait qu'aucun de nous n'est plus capable de passer une nuit complète sans un somnifère. Personne ne rêve davantage que nous cinq de quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de nous quelques jours même quelques heures seulement. Quelqu'un qui nous permettrait de dormir normalement sans médicament, simplement grâce à une douce chanson dans nos oreilles.

_Depuis qu'on a vieilli   
Et que des corps étrangers   
Sont venus souiller nos lits   
Sans jamais y rester   
Un petit bout d'insomnie  
Qu'on voudrait bien partager   
  
_

POV Wufei 

Je ne dors pas. Je ne dors plus. Je m'oblige à prendre l'une de ces pilules tous les trois jours pour avoir assez de sommeil pour que les missions n'en pâtissent pas. Après tout je fais ça pour la justice, non ? Je fais ça parce qu'elle vaut la peine qu'on se sacrifie pour elle, c'est pas ça ? Plus maintenant. C'est par automatisme. Même les conquêtes ne sont pas autre chose que personnes choisies pour me débarrasser de certaines pulsions. Et là encore c'est de l'automatisme. Nous sommes tous passés en mode automatique. Nous sommes trop vieux, trop jeunes pour avoir foi en notre combat. Meiran… Que dirais-tu si tu me voyais abandonner comme cela ? Finalement ne vaut-il pas mieux que tu sois morte plutôt que d'avoir à subir ça ? 

_Depuis qu'on a vieilli   
Et ça nous prends deux souffles   
Pour éteindre les bougies   
Y a ce cri qu'on étouffe   
Dans le silence de nos nuits   
Où nos sanglots s'engouffrent_

POV Heero 

Qui dans cette équipe qu'est la notre est encore adolescent ? D'apparence nous ne sommes déjà pas comme le commun des adolescents. Connaissez-vous beaucoup de collégiens qui ont une aussi grande forme physique que nous ? Au niveau de l'esprit c'est encore pire. Nous avons dépassé le stade de la déprime depuis tellement longtemps qu'il semble que cela fait une éternité que nous sommes nés. C'est encore pire quand on sait qu'une éternité nous attend encore. 

Les profs qui nous entraînés se sont-ils seulement posé la question de ce que nous allions devenir à cause d'eux ? Eux qui sont assez intelligents pour construire les gundams, n'ont-ils jamais compris la conséquence désastreuse de leur entraînement sur nous ? Moins que l'entraînement c'est la guerre. Ils nous ont brisés de l'intérieur. Combien de fois avons-nous voulu crier alors qu'on nous imposait le silence ? Combien de crises ai-je faites depuis que la guerre a commencé ? Combien de fois avons-nous pu dormir sans pilule et sans cauchemar ? Combien de sanglots avons-nous retenus ? 

Y a pas de berceuse pour adultes   
Parce qu'on a voulu grandir   
On avale notre pilule   
On en a besoin pour dormir   
Parce qu'on s'est laissé vieillir

POV Quatre 

Je devrais aller les voir. Ils vont mal je le sais. Je devrais leur dire que tous va s'arranger. Après tout je suis le mieux préparé à faire ce genre de choses. Et surtout, si je ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui vais faire une crise. Avec un peu de chance ça sa sera une crise cardiaque. Je ne devrais pas dire ça mais… Qui ne souhaiterait pas mourir à notre place ? Nous voyons des morts presque tous les jours. Et c'est nous les responsables de ces morts la plupart du temps. 

Avant je ne rêvais que d'un peu de considération. Je faisais tout pour être plus adulte et ainsi être autre chose qu'un bébé-éprouvette. Je suis aller au-delà de mes espérances. Je les ai dépassées même. J'ai dépassé le stade d'adulte depuis longtemps. Tous notre groupe a dépassé ce stade. Nous sommes tous devenus vieux avant l'âge. Je me demande si j'ai été le seul à le souhaiter au début. Mais maintenant… Maintenant on ne peut plus rien empêcher. Nous continuons à vieillir. Qui arrêtera cette chute vers les enfers ?

Y a pas d'berceuse pour les grands   
Parce qu'on a tous voulu fuir   
Ce qui reste en nous d'enfant   
On n'peut plus s'assoupir   
Avec ce tendre sourire   
Parce qu'on s'est laissé vieillir

Au quatre coins du monde, de jeunes gens comme de vieilles hommes, réfléchissaient au sort qu'avait été le leur. Certains se disaient avoir fait pour le mieux dans leur époque, d'autres accusaient ses derniers de leur avoir gâché la vie. Mais tous étaient certains d'une chose, quoi qu'ils puissent penser, c'étaient eux qui avaient choisi leur voix, avec plus ou moins de raisons. 

Fin

Chtite : T_T

Shinny et Kei : T_T

??? : T_T

Kymoon : *distribue des mouchoirs*

Chtite : J'ai plus de teeeeeeeeemps. T_T

Shinny : Je déteste tes profs. T_T

Kei : À quand la mort des DS ? T_T

??? : T_T

Kymoon : Juste en passant, comme moi, j'ai le temps, je vous invite à laisser une petite review à Chtite.


End file.
